Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 10\% \times -\dfrac{4}{50} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 10\% = \dfrac{10}{100} = \dfrac{1}{10} $ $ -\dfrac{4}{50} = -\dfrac{2}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{25} } = \dfrac{1 \times -2 } {10 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{25} } = -\dfrac{2}{250} = -\dfrac{1}{125} $